


Party

by diahna



Series: A simple life [7]
Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diahna/pseuds/diahna





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó desde la cocina mientras preparaba algo para desayunar.

\- ¿Y bien qué? – Respondí asomando la cabeza por el biombo mientras intentaba ponerme algo de ropa.

\- La fiesta... – Se dio la vuelta para mirarme con esos ojitos de corderillo - ¿Vamos a ir o no?

\- Si tanta ilusión te hace... – Volví a ocultarme y me senté de nuevo en la cama deshecha.

 

Lo cierto es que hacía tiempo que no íbamos a una fiesta, bueno, en realidad había perdido la cuenta de los días que hacía que no teníamos tiempo para nosotros. Tiempo de verdad quiero decir. Poder dormir con él y despertar a su lado casi todas las mañanas era estupendo. Sentir su cuerpo desnudo bajo el mío como había ocurrido hacía unos minutos era aún mejor pero llevaba tiempo pensando que faltaba algo...

 

\- _Woonwoon_ ~ - Le oí canturrear mientras se acercaba a la habitación - ¿Te falta mu...

 

Se le cayó el trapo que llevaba en la mano y me acerqué a recogerlo. A veces me preguntaba si estudiaba para ser tan torpe.

 

\- Deberías tener más cuidado – Se lo devolví y jugué con su pelo – En seguida... Estoy... ¿Te ocurre algo? – Le toqué la frente con la mano y noté como empezaba a subirle la temperatura.

 

\- Ropa...

\- ¿Ropa?

\- ¡PONTE LA ROPA! – Gritó y se fue corriendo a la cocina.

 

Ups... Había olvidado que no estaba vestido todavía, y a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo juntos aún se escandalizaba si me veía así. _Bobo_.

 

Una vez vestido, o al menos con algo de ropa encima, fui a buscarle a la cocina pero le encontré antes. Estaba sentado frente al televisor mirándolo fijamente. Estaba apagado.

 

¿Pero qué...? Ya no sólo debía preocuparme porque se juntara con Yoseob y se volviera hiperactivo, ahora también tenía que separarle de Hyunseung y su manía de soñar despierto . Me iba a negar a ir a esa fiesta.

 

\- _Kwangie_... – Dije en voz baja mientras me sentaba a su lado.

 

No contestó, sólo apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo aproveché para rodear su cintura con mi brazo y juntar su cuerpo al mío. Cómo me gustaba cuando estaba mimoso.

 

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunté a la vez que cogía medio sándwich y empezaba a comer - ¿Pensando que te vas a poner para la fiesta? – Le pinché el costado con el dedo para hacerle cosquillas. Escucharle reír seguía fascinándome .

\- Para~ - Me dijo entre risas mientras intentaba separarse.

\- Pero sólo si me dices que es lo que te preocupa – Aproveché para acercarle el sándwich a la boca y obligarle a comer algo. Podía estar todo el día sin probar bocado si algo le rondaba la cabeza.

\- Tú... – Empezó a decir mientras masticaba - ¿Mwe qwuiebies?

 

Juraría que acababa de preguntarme si le quería, pregunta absurda, pero estaba tan adorable con los carrillos llenos de pan que no podía dejar de mirarle. Tuve que besarle.

 

\- Mucho – Y una vez más, no podía evitarlo - ¿Algo te hace pensar que no es así?

\- Yoseob...

\- ¿¡Yoseob!? – Pregunté antes de darle tiempo a explicarse. Suspiró.

\- Yoseob... Acaba de decirme... Que ha invitado a Jun.

 

Oh. Así que era eso.

 

\- _Baby_ – Dije mientras le sujetaba la cara con ambas manos y le obligaba a mirarme - Eso es agua pasada. Nunca hubo nada, y nunca lo habrá.

 

Le besé una última vez y me levanté. La sola mención de su nombre había conseguido ponerme de mal humor. Ambos sabíamos que no iba a ser la primera vez que nos viéramos después del “reencuentro”, y las cosas estaban yendo bien, o al menos eso creía. ¿Por qué seguir dándole vueltas? De verdad que no entendía que le preocupaba tanto, él nunca me quiso y yo ahora no necesitaba ni otro cuerpo ni otro corazón con el que estar.

 

\- Perdona – Noté unos brazos rodear mi cintura y una respiración en mi espalda – No quería molestarte – Un beso.

\- No me has molestado – Dije sin darme la vuelta – Pero me preocupa que sigas pensando en ello – Le solté los brazos y me giré para mirarle – Deberíamos ir a comprar algo para la fiesta ¿Te parece? – Traté de sonreír y le acaricié la mejilla.

 

No se quedó muy satisfecho con mi respuesta pero no era el mejor momento para discutir, porque eso era lo que íbamos a acabar haciendo, otra vez. Y de nuevo por culpa de Yong Junhyung.

 


	2. party 2

 

Cuando fui a cambiarme de ropa, o más bien ponérmela, intentó abrazarme y “acariciarme” varias veces. Para su sorpresa, y tal vez la mía, no le dejé. No quería hacerle daño, aún recordaba lo que había pasado cuando se conocieron y no tenía la más mínima intención de volver a tocarle estando enfadado o de mal humor. No se lo merecía.

 

\- _Kiki_... – Suspiré tratando de detenerle por cuarta vez mientras trataba de abrocharme los botones de la camisa.

\- Estás enfadado – Dijo frunciendo el ceño y poniendo morritos.

\- No estoy... Vale, tal vez un poco molesto – No dejaba de mirarme con cara de disgusto – Muy molesto – Terminé confesando - ¿Contento?

\- No. Cuando te enfadas no quieres nada conmigo – Dijo con total seriedad y yo no daba crédito.

\- Me estás diciendo que lo único que te preocupa ahora es que no quiera acostarme contigo. ¿Es eso? ¿Pero tú estás mal de la cabeza? – O yo le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y me preocupaba en exceso o Kikwang era más tonto de lo que creía. Eso o masoquista.

\- ¡No soy de cristal! Y no me voy a romper porque me embistas con más fuerza o no me des ningún tipo de tregua – Gritó y apretó los puños.

\- ¡Por Dios Kikwang! ¿Es sexo lo que quieres? ¿Tanto deseas sentirme dentro de ti y notar cómo te desgarras poco a poco? – Iba a volverme loco, estaba empezando a excitarme. Mucho.

\- ¡Sí! Tal vez sea lo que quiero... – Dijo con timidez mientras jugaba con el borde de su camiseta.

\- Me rindo – Me llevé las manos a la cabeza mientras notaba como el ya no pequeño  _Woonie_ pedía a gritos ser liberado – De verdad que no te entiendo – Dije acercándome a él y acorralándole entre mis brazos y el armario.

\- No quiero que pienses en él... Sólo en mí – Empezó a desabrocharme los botones que tanto me había costado abrochar.

\- Eso hago – Acorté la distancia entre los dos – Bo.Bo – Y le besé con mucha pasión mientras apretaba todo lo que podía mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

 

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, mordiéndonos y bañándonos en saliva, pero nunca parecía suficiente. Nuestra ropa acabó desperdigada por el suelo a los pocos segundos y el armario sufrió algún que otro desperfecto, pero en ese momento nada importaba. Sólo él y yo. Sólo su cuerpo cubierto en sudor frotándose con el mío. Sus labios gimiendo mi nombre una y otra vez, sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda mientras me pedía que fuera más rápido.

 

Posiblemente le hice daño, la lujuria no nos dejó tiempo para preparaciones y yo sabía que no estaba bien, pero a más gritaba mi nombre más loco me volvía y más fuerte eran las intrusiones de _woonie Jr._ en su perfecto, prieto y redondeado trasero. Puro placer.

 

Cada vez que le miro y noto como camina con dificultad lo recuerdo, y me entran ganas de volver a desnudarle y acorralarle en alguno de los aseos del centro comercial para dejarle de nuevo exhausto y empapado en sudor. Sintiendo sus piernas aferradas a mi cintura y estando siempre tan sexy y vulnerable susurrándome lo increíble que había sido y lo mucho que me quería mientras le mecía entre mis brazos y admiraba lo perfecto que era...

 

Debería dejar de pensar esas cosas y centrarme en lo que habíamos venido a hacer. Buscar algo para llevar a la fiesta y no presentarnos con las manos vacías. A Doojoon posiblemente no le importaría, tampoco era muy amigo de las grandes celebraciones pero su adorable “mujercita” podía poner el grito en el cielo si al bueno de _Kiki_ se le ocurría aparecer sin nada. Vaya amigos tenía.

 

\- ¡ _Woonwoon_! – Su grito me hizo volver a la realidad y seguir la dirección que marcaba su mano. Una tienda de ¿flores?

\- ¿Quieres que les llevemos un centro de mesa? – Pregunté con escepticismo.

\- ¡No bobo! Mira bien – Y mientras me agarraba del brazo y me llevaba con cuidado hacia lo que yo creía era una tienda de flores pude ver su preciosa sonrisa y notar como sus ojos volvían a desaparecer.

\- ¿Peluches? Me parece una buena idea, seguro que ese de ahí es más grande que él – Dije señalando una especie de bicho peludo y gris con bigotes.

\- ¡Sí! Seguro que le – Dejó de hablar, su boca se quedó medio abierta y su cara se volvió blanca. Rápidamente apretó los labios y su mano se agarró con fuerza de mi brazo.

 

Cuando me giré supe la razón de su cambio de actitud. A sólo escasos metros estaba la persona que más nos apetecía ver. Yong Junhyung.

 

 


	3. party 3

 

Podíamos habernos dado la vuelta, entrar en la tienda o seguir actuando como si nada hubiera pasado pero antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar él ya estaba a nuestro lado con esa media sonrisa de triunfo tan característica.

 

\- ¡Ey pareja! –Dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre mi hombro– ¿También estáis buscando algo para el _pequeñín_?

\- Ey... –Empecé a decir mientras notaba como la mano de Kikwang se clavaba cada vez más en mi antebrazo– Sí, algo así –Agarré su mano y la entrelacé con la mía.

\- ¿Difícil verdad? Nosotros también estamos teniendo problemas –Dijo mientras echaba la vista atrás.

\- ¿Nosotros? –Kikwang susurró y ambos miramos hacia donde se suponía debía aparecer otra persona.

 

Vimos como Junhyung levantaba la mano indicando su posición y Kikwang aprovechaba para esconderse tras mi espalda sin soltar mi mano, como si supiera lo que iba a suceder. Y no se equivocaba, en seguida avistamos una cabeza roja acercándose a nosotros.

 

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Si son el bueno de Kiki y _su_ Dongwoon _ssi_ –Dijo mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Junhyung igual que hizo con Kikwang la vez que nos conocimos.

\-  _Hyung_ ... ¿Queréis venir con nosotros? –Pregunté sin saber muy bien porqué y me gané dos caras llenas de confusión. Y además le había llamado  _hyung_ como solía hacer antes sin ni siquiera darme cuenta.

\- Sin problemas –Contestó– Si a vosotros os parece bien... –Dijo mirando a la ex pareja que seguía estando algo perpleja.

 

Kikwang no dijo nada, tiró de mí hacia la tienda donde habíamos visto el peluche enorme y desaparecimos dentro. Junhyung hizo lo mismo con Hyunseung y al final los cuatro terminamos en el establecimiento mirando, pensando y dejando pasar el tiempo. Como si eso fuera a ayudar a relajar el ambiente.

 

De vez en cuando notaba como Kikwang se fijaba en Junhyung y otras veces podía sentir los ojos de Hyunseung en mi nuca. Aquella situación no tenía sentido alguno.

 

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa? –Le pregunté algo preocupado mientras nos dirigíamos a la caja a pagar nuestra compra. Negó con la cabeza

 

\- No es necesario –Contestó - Todavía tenemos tiempo –Dijo y me dedicó una de sus preciosas sonrisas. Por eso no pude evitar rodearle con mis brazos y apoyar mi barbilla en su hombro mientras esperábamos en la cola.

\- Pero si quieres nos podemos ir pronto de la fiesta... –le susurré de manera sensual mientras me arrimaba más a él y rozaba con mis labios el lóbulo de su oreja. Noté como mis palabras le producían escalofríos, intentó girarse para golpearme el pecho a modo de protesta pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo mis labios estaban capturando los suyos, y no de forma discreta precisamente.

 

Después de ese momento, y por raro que pueda parecer, si obviamos el intento de asesinato por parte de mi propio novio hacia mi persona, el ambiente se relajó. Hyunseung empezó a aplaudir como un loco, lo que hizo que la mitad de la tienda, ya fueran clientes o empleados, se girara para ver cuál era el motivo de tanto aplauso. Junhyung, después de casi rallar el suelo con sus dientes, empezó a reírse. Creo que era mitad vergüenza ajena mitad orgullo de mentor. Y sobra decir que Kikwang lo único que quería era que el suelo se lo tragase.

 

Admito que no estuvo del todo bien lo que hice, el pobre ya estaba lo bastante incómodo con la situación que le rodeaba y ahí estaba yo, añadiéndole el extra de la vergüenza por esa “pequeña” muestra de afecto en público. Al final tendré que idear algo para compensarle de alguna manera...

 

 

\- Y pensar que Yoseob nos llama la atención porque Junnie tiene la mano larga... ¡Tendría que haberlo grabado! -Hyunseung se quejaba mientras salíamos del centro comercial.

\- ¡Ey! Yo no tengo la mano larga... No es mi culpa que tu trasero sea tan  _pellizcable_ –Junhyung trató de defenderse pero sólo consiguió recibir un bolsazo a cambio.

 

Kikwang no pudo evitarlo y dejó escapar una pequeña risita pero cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron su mano rápidamente tapó su boca, su gesto se volvió serio y se dio rápidamente la vuelta. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia el aparcamiento. Seguía claramente molesto.

 

\- Woonah... –Sentí la mano de Junhyung en mi hombro y eso me sobresaltó.

\-  _Hyung_ ... –Contesté mirando con algo de preocupación como Kikwang se alejaba.

\- Espero que todo vaya bien –Me dijo señalando con la cabeza a un pequeño ser adorable que nos miraba enfurruñado apoyado en el coche.

\- No te preocupes –Le dije y le sonreí como hacía antes- Hay cosas que es mejor no saber –Suspiré.

\- A veces sí, a veces no... –Me miró con afecto, como un hermano mayor mira a su hermano pequeño- Nos vemos esta noche –Me revolvió el pelo como cuando éramos niños, me sonrió y fue a reunirse con el que compartía su vida ahora.

 

Caminé despacio hacia el coche viendo como Junhyung trataba de aprovecharse una vez más de ~~el pobre~~ Hyunseung, quién no tardó ni un segundo en facilitarle las cosas. Kikwang seguía con el ceño fruncido esperando que llegara junto a él para volver a casa, por suerte aún teníamos unas horas antes de que la fiesta comenzara oficialmente y el viaje de vuelta pintaba interesante...

 


	4. party 4

 

\- ¿No vas a volver a hablarme? –Pregunté nada más cerrar la puerta. No contestó.

\- Kiki... –Empezaba a estar algo desesperado.

\- Le has llamado  _hyung_ ... –Dijo entre enfadado y dolido. Suspiré.

\- Ya te lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos, y aunque te lo haya dicho alguna vez, tú no eres  _mí hyung_ , y nunca lo serás –Se giró bruscamente y aproveché para sostenerle las mejillas- Eres mucho más que eso –Sonreí, le di un pequeño pico en los labios y volví a mi posición de conductor.

 

Tan pronto como hube terminado de abrocharme el cinturón y de encender el motor sentí su dedo índice dibujando pequeños ochos sobre mi muslo. Miré su mano y se detuvo, se quedó peligrosamente cerca de la ingle. Giré la cabeza y busqué sus ojos, me miraban con ternura y no pude evitar sonreír y pensar lo especial que era.

 

\- No seas malo –Le dije volviendo la vista a la carretera- Sabes que podría desnudarte aquí mismo y hacerte mío una vez más sin ningún tipo de remordimiento...

 

Aunque sabía que la idea de disfrutar de un momento de pasión conmigo en el coche le tentaba no me hizo falta mirarle para saber que estaba rojo como un tomate. Rápidamente noté como retiraba su mano. Miré de reojo y estaba recto cual palo mirando a través del cristal de la ventanilla. Estuvo así todo el viaje.

 

Cuando llegamos a casa no tardó ni medio segundo en desabrocharse el cinturón y salir corriendo del coche. ¿Tantas ganas tenía de ir al baño?

 

Me tomé mi tiempo en bajar del coche, sacar el enorme paquete que nos habían preparado y subir las escaleras hasta nuestro piso. Todavía teníamos un par de horas libres y había estado demasiado tiempo sentado. Necesitaba un poco de ejercicio.

 

No me hizo falta llamar al timbre, Kikwang había dejado la puerta abierta de par en par invitando a cualquiera a hacernos una visita. ¿Cuándo aprenderá que no todos somos tan buenos como él?

 

\- ¡ _Yah_! ¡Kikwang! La próxima vez que me encuentre la puerta ab... ierta... -No pude terminar la frase, lo que vi hizo que perdiera por completo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

 

Sangre, demasiada. Nuestro suelo tenía una nueva decoración.

 

\- ¡Kikwang! -Grité mientras corría hacía el baño viendo que la cocina estaba vacía- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

\- _Woonie_... -Dijo sollozando- _Woonie_...

 

Cuando le encontré estaba recostado en el suelo del baño, tenía la cara pálida y las manos llenas de sangre.

 

\- Kiki... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué HAS hecho? -Gritaba con desesperación mientras buscaba un paño húmedo para limpiarle.

\- Sangre... -No paraba de llorar.

\- Shh, shh... Mírame – Le obligué a apartar la vista de sus manos mientras las sostenía con cuidado- No pasa nada... -Le iba diciendo mientras trataba de averiguar que había pasado.

\- Tarta...

\- ¿Tarta? -Aparté la vista de sus dedos donde había encontrado un tajo lo bastante profundo como para provocar tal cantidad de sangre.

\- Yoseobie _hyung_...

\- ¿Eh? -No entendía nada ¿Qué tenía que ver Yoseob con que se hubiera cortado un dedo?- ¿Yose...? No... No no no... ¡ _HYUNG_! Luego dirás que porqué no te llamo así... ¿¡QUÉ TE DIJE DE ACERCARSE A LOS CUCHILLOS!?

 

Empezó a llorar más fuerte, y ya con la mano limpia y el dedo protegido se agarró a mi camisa dejándola empapada en lágrimas y fluidos varios. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que se calmó.

 

\- No era mi intención gritarte -Le decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como a un cachorrito. Él simplemente asintió- ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Puedes levantarte? -Volvió a asentir y aproveché para ponernos a ambos en pie.

 

Le acompañé a la habitación, le senté en la cama, le quité la camisa manchada y le puse una nueva. No sé movió.

 

\- Espérame aquí -Le pedí mientras besaba sus labios tristes y le revolvía el pelo- No tardaré.

 

Fui a la cocina a ver qué había podido hacer en los no más de 10 minutos que habíamos estado separados. _Aigoo_... Si es que no puedo dejarle solo ni un momento. Por suerte no tardé mucho en dejarlo todo como estaba.

 

Cuando llegué de nuevo a la habitación le encontré tal y como le dejé. Sentado con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de nuestro tan interesante suelo. Lo que aproveché para cambiarme de ropa sin interrupciones. Una lástima, me hubiera gustado jugar un poco con él antes de irnos.

 

Con el baño limpio, la cocina recogida y con unos veinte minutos por delante para salir de casa me senté junto a él, le cogí la mano lastimada y le obligué a mirarme. Me sentía realmente mal por él, sabía lo mucho que odiaba la sangre y que todo lo que hacía era por mí y por nuestros amigos, y yo encima no paraba de regañarle.

 

\- Kiki... De verdad que no quería gritarte pero...

\- Pero lo hago todo mal -Dijo poniendo morritos. De verdad que sabía como torturarme.

\- No, no lo haces todo mal -Le contesté pasando mi dedo índice por sus labios para deshacer el puchero.

\- Pero te hago enfadar -Seguía tentándome de mala manera poniendo esas caritas de niño arrepentido.

\- Lo que haces es volverme loco. Y lo digo en todos los sentidos posibles... -Suspiré, aparté la vista y me levanté para evitar morder esos labios carnosos que no dejaba de mordisquearse nerviosamente.

 

En lo que podía considerarse nuestra puerta me paré y me di la vuelta para tenderle la mano e invitarle a seguirme. Lo hizo. Se levantó y entrelazó sus dedos a los míos. Había llegado la hora de irse a esa dichosa fiesta que sin empezar ya nos había costado más de un disgusto.

 

 


	5. party 5

 

Cuando por fin llegamos Kikwang seguía sin articular palabra. Había estado todo el viaje abrazado al regalo, canturreando las canciones que iban sonando y mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana.

 

Estábamos delante de la puerta 0407, aquella puerta donde nos habíamos conocido hacía ya algo más de un año. Aquella puerta donde había visto por primera vez esos adorables pantalones de _Bugs Bunny_ y unos preciosos ojos marrones que desaparecían cada vez que una sonrisa se formaba en su cara y...

 

\- …mar?

\- ¿Mar? -Pregunté cuando me di cuenta que no había estado prestando atención.

\- Que si no vas a llamar... -Dijo sin mirarme mientras agarraba el enorme peluche con un brazo y con la mano que le quedaba libre buscaba la mía.

 

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan adorable? ¿Por qué no me le podía llevar de nuevo a casa y abrazarle hasta el final de los días? ¿Por qué...?

 

\- ...hoy?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que si vas a llamar hoy... -Dijo con algo de desesperación. Pero por fin me miró y sin poder evitarlo le besé. Sabía que iba a resistirse así que lo hice con cuidado, sin soltar su mano de la mía y acariciándole la mejilla con la otra. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se rindió y se dejó besar. Pero la felicidad no duró demasiado, un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos repentinamente.

 

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya... Voy a empezar a llevar palomitas en la mochila para el espectáculo diario.

\- _Ahjumma_ , te he dicho mil veces que dejes a los chicos tranquilos.

\- ¡ _Yah_! ¿A quién estás llamando _ahjumma_ _ahjussi_?

\- ¿Prefieres que te llame princesa? -Dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros.

\- Yong Jaesoon... espera a que lleguemos a casa... -Susurró pensando que nadie le escuchaba con una mezcla de amenaza y vergüenza, la cual no podía evitar esconder con esas mejillas tan coloradas.

 

\- ¡Y luego somos nosotros los del espectáculo! ¿Ves Doodoo? Ahora seguro que tenemos la mejor de las fiestas, jejeje -Dijo el cumpleañero con una sonrisa demasiado sospechosa. Al parecer las voces de la _ahjumma_ le habían anunciado nuestra llegada.

 

 

Después de los saludos correspondientes, los apretones de manos y los abrazos Yoseob no tardó ni medio segundo en arrebatarle el regalo a Kikwang de las manos y preguntarle directamente a Hyunseung dónde tenía escondido el suyo. Después de eso Doojoon se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Jun y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos con lo absurdo de la situación.

 

Lo mejor de todo fue ver como Yoseob desnudaba, literalmente, a Hyunseung para buscar su regalo mientras Junhyung disfrutaba con las vistas, Kikwang se escondía tras mi espalda y Doojoon trataba de despegar al pequeño acosador de su victima. Sí, esta fiesta iba a ser muy interesante.

 

\- ¿No había nada más grande? -Un no muy contento Doojoon se acercó a preguntarme mientras su pequeño compañero abría el paquete y disfrutaba de su nuevo peludo y enorme amigo.

\- La verdad es que no, lo siento. -Le contesté mientras contemplaba como Kikwang acariciaba la cabeza del bicho y lo miraba con tristeza- Pero espero que tengan otro igual en la tienda.

\- Estás loco...

\- Lo que está es enamorado -Dijo Junhyung a la vez que pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y me revolvía el pelo.

\- Enamorado y loco -Contesté más para mí que para ellos mientras apartaba su brazo y me acercaba hacia mi pequeño lesionado.

 

Kikwang se había sentado en el suelo abrazando al _bicho_ viendo como Yoseob abría su otro regalo. Y si nosotros habíamos tenido la brillante idea de regalarle un “animal” de peluche la _junseung couple_ había pensado que uno de verdad sería todavía mejor. Lo mismo que pensaba Doojoon, si total, donde caben dos caben tres...

 

\- ¿También quieres uno como ese?

\- ¡Woonie! -Mi repentina cercanía le había sobresaltado- Aunque lo quisiera no podríamos tenerlo...

\- ¿Por qué no? -Pregunté mientras le separaba del peluche y le atraía hacia mí para sentarle entre mis piernas y mordisqueba su oreja.

\- _Yah_... -Se quejaba pero dejaba caer su espalda sobre mi pecho y recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro- Porque con mis horarios apenas podría ocuparme de él...

\- Pero para eso estoy yo -Le susurraba mientras besaba su cuello.

\- Pero... tú... tampoco... tienes... mucho tiempo... -Decía y gemía a la vez mientras mis manos recorrían sus abdominales y mi boca seguía jugando con su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Siempre hay tiempo para todo -Le obligué a girarse y le besé, o más bien decidí saborear sus labios y su lengua con deseo. No se negó.

 

\- Os prestaría mi habitación pero a Seobie no le haría mucha gracia...

\- No te preocupes _hyung -_ Contesté mientras seguía disfrutando de sus labios carnosos cada vez más húmedos y enrojecidos- El suelo nos vale.

\- ¡¡Woonie!!

\- ¿Qué? Si lo hemos hecho en sitios peores...

\- ¡Yah! ¡Dongwoonah! -Doojoon nos gritaba y mientras tanto Kikwang aprovechaba para esconderse en mi pecho.

\- ¡Yah! ¡Hyung! No somos los únicos -Dije señalando a la pareja que se estaba fusionando en el sofá.

 

\- ¡Yoseob! -Gritaba de nuevo Doojoon mientras cargaba a un sorprendido Yoseob sobre sus hombros como si de un saco de patatas se tratara- Tú, yo, la cama. ¡Ahora!

 

 


	6. party 6

 

Y antes de que pudiéramos abrir la boca por el repentino cambio de actitud del dueño de la casa ya habíamos escuchado como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba y el pequeño Yoseob recibía el que parecía el mejor de los regalos...

 

\- ¡¡DOOJOONAAAAAAAAH~~!!

 

 

Después de esos segundos donde ninguno teníamos claro lo que acababa de pasar y se podían escuchar sonidos... “extraños”, Junhyung decidió romper el hielo y facilitarnos las cosas.

 

\- No sé si sentir pena o alegrarme por Seob... -Dijo mientras se ponía en pié y se acercaba a la cocina.

 

\- ¡Pena! -Hyunseung y Kikwang gritaron a la vez mientras se ponían en pié de un salto y se miraban entre ellos con cara de entendimiento.

 

Yo también me levanté, suspiré y no pude evitar revolverle el pelo a Kikwang y guiñarle un ojo.

 

\- Si quieres nosotros también podem...

\- No! No podemos! -Contestó rápidamente, colorado como un tomate, y se fue corriendo tras Junhyung. _Adorable_.

 

Por suerte para nuestros oídos, y para nuestros hambrientos estómagos, no tuvimos que esperar mucho para continuar, o más bien empezar, lo que se suponía que habíamos venido a hacer. La dichosa fiesta.

 

Y tras varias latas cerveza, 4 botellas de soju y 2 de vino, una lámpara rota, una puerta descolgada, unas cortinas manchadas de ¿chocolate? y un suelo lleno de restos de patatas y huesos de pollo, dejamos a un semidesnudo Hyunseung en el sofá, a un magullado Junhyung en el plato de la ducha y a una pareja que estaba perdiendo la ropa en el suelo de la cocina entre cajas de pepinillos y latas de coca cola vacías. Una fiesta que iba a ser difícil de olvidar.

 

¿Kikwang? Kikwang estaba dormido profundamente en mi espalda. Sus pantalones colgando en uno de mis brazos, la camisa en la basura con los pantalones de Yoseob. ¿Y yo? Yo tratando de llegar al coche con una camisa empapada en cerveza, unos pantalones sin botones, con un zapato y con dos abrigos, gracias al cielo intactos, en el otro brazo. Sí, había sido una fiesta perfecta. Perfecta para el _perro de Yang_ , que había encontrado en mi zapato un perfecto retrete. Nunca, nunca volveré a acceder a nada que venga de la mente de ese mono.

 

\- ¡Nunca!

\- ¿Nunca qué? -Preguntó un adormilado Kikwang mientras se desperezaba y podía sentir a su pequeño amigo en mi espalda. _Oh oh_..

-Na, nada. Sigue durmiendo, ya casi llegamos al coche y antes de que te des cuenta estaremos de nuevo en casa. -Apreté el paso, ya podía ver el coche unos metros más adelante.

-No quiero dormir... -Esta vez su tono era sensual y sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente al lóbulo de mi oreja- Quiero seguir jugando... -Se agarró más fuerte a mi cintura y su lengua comenzó a recorrer mi cuello.

-Kikwang... no hagas eso... -El cuello era mi punto débil, y él lo sabía muy bien. _Mierda_.

\- ¿Que no haga qué? ¿Esto? -Y su lengua de nuevo subió por mi cuello hasta topar con el lóbulo de mi oreja. El cual comenzó a mordisquear al instante mientras sus manos desabrochaban los botones de mi camisa y acariciaban mi pecho.

 

Corrí como pude al coche, Kikwang no dejaba de besarme la nuca, lo abrí como buenamente pude, sus manos jugaban con mis pezones, tiré la ropa entre los asientos y el suelo, sus labios ya estaban los míos y sus manos me quitaban los pantalones, cerré las puertas. Otra vez me había dejado atrapar por sus encantos y unas latas de cerveza de más. _Maldición_.

 

El dolor de cabeza que íbamos a tener al despertar iba a ser también perfecto.  

 


End file.
